Not the Same
by luvlife14
Summary: When Griffin introduces Freddie to something new and dangerous, who can save him? SEDDIE! Rated t for drug use, maybe M later.
1. And so it begins

**Not the Same**

Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I do not own iCarly or anything related to it.

Freddie bounced on his heels in the boys' locker room. Sweat trickled down his forehead slowly, infiltrating its way into his line of vision. _I knew this was a mistake _Freddie thought. _I really should go… _Before Freddie could finish his thought the door to the locker room was barged open and slammed shut.

"Well, looky here, 3:15 pm on the dot," echoed a deep low voice.

"I don't want any trouble. Let's just seal the deal and leave," stammered Freddie, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on there a second. You thought this was gonna be a clean deal- I give you the goods, you give me the money."

"I got it all!" screeched Freddie, hands fumbling through his pockets, holding up a wad of cash.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO GET THIS CRANK FOR YOU!" shouted the other, much taller boy. "Well," he said calmly, "You're gonna find out." With a quick sweep of his hands the boy had Freddie pinned against the wall, inches from his face. Freddie could feel the boy's breath on his skin; it tingled on his cheeks, lingered on his tongue.

"Please, stop…" whispered Freddie.

"It's too late now. You had this coming…" The boy pushed Freddie to the ground and climbed on top of him. Freddie screamed, but it was to no avail because the older boy quickly shoved his already taken off shirt into his mouth. With brutal force the boy began unbuckling Freddie's belt, all the while tears streamed down Freddie's face…

_Two months earlier_

"Hey babe." Carly turned around from Freddie to see her ultra hot mega boyfriend standing behind her.

"GRIFFIN!" shouted a very energetic Carly. She went over to kiss him on the cheek, and Freddie groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"What, a guy can't stop in on his girlfriend?" Griffin smirked.

"Well, the thing is I have to take Sam to the doctor's," Carly explained, "but you and Freddie can hang out here in the studio." At this Freddie groaned even louder. "FREDDIE!" hissed Carly.

"Haha, it's cool babe, I gotta go take care of some stuff anyways," Griffin answered. Carly's eyes began to grow five times bigger, and her lip jutted out into a pout. While Sam has grown immune to the puppy dog face, it seemed that all the males in Carly's life could not resist.

"Please stay, so we can…you know…a little later?" pleaded Carly.

"Well now, how can I say no to that?" Griffin bent over and pecked Carly on the lips.

"Ok, I'm going to go…and Freddie, be nice to Griffin, please for me?" Carly gave Freddie the "Don't screw this up or you'll really never have a chance with me" face. Freddie groaned with dissatisfaction, but immediately flashed his teeth after Carly's death glare. "Bye!" smiled Carly as she closed the studio door.

"Soooo, sup Fred?" asked Griffin.

"-die, you forgot the –die," grudged Freddie. Freddie could not stand Griffin. He hated the way Griffin's teeth were so white, the way he swaggered, the way his hair was all pointy-upy, and most of all, the way Carly could not resist him. In fact, if Carly was not madly in love with Griffin, Freddie would hate all of his characteristics, but with Carly constantly cooing at Griffin, Freddie could not help but envy them and wish they were his own. Sure, Freddie tried talking, acting, and dressing like Griffin, but it was to no avail; Carly and Sam just snickered behind his back.

In fact, Sam's tormenting had been getting a hell of a lot worse lately, and Freddie was becoming more and more pissed off. Whenever Freddie felt he was going to be pushed over the edge, he needed a place to escape before he did something stupid. That would either be the library or his apartment, two places Sam would never be caught dead. Anyways, Freddie's mind returned to the conversation, in which Griffin was in the middle of a monologue…

"…so, I get it man, I'm sorry… I hate it when people give me nicknames, too," Griffin said, "You know, sometimes, when I get upset, I need a place to escape."

At this Freddie's ears perked up, "Really? So do I."

"Yeah, but….does yours come in a bag?" Griffin asked.

At this Freddie was utterly confused. _What? How can a place come in a bag, that doesn't make any sense? Logically speaking, the only answer that makes sense here is…no, no, no, NO, NO! _Freddie refused to accept the idea in his head. "What do you mean Griffin?"

"I mean….crank."

"Crank?"

"Meth."

"Meth?"

"Crystal meth you idiot!" shouted Griffin.

"Oh, oh yeah I knew that, psh yeah…" Freddie stammered. But Freddie was still in shock. He knew he had to tell Carly. But how? Poor Carly was madly in love with this, this, drug user!

"Aw man, I gotta go," said Griffin, "Tell Carly I'll be back at nine to take her to a 'movie'."

"Why the air quotes around 'movie'?" asked Freddie.

"Ok, it was a surprise, but I trust you Fred…I'm planning on tapping on Carly tonight at my place."

Freddie could not be anymore enraged. First Griffin admits to using drugs, then he TELLS Freddie he wants to 'tap' his best friend. Freddie slowly walked over to Griffin until he was mere inches from his face.

"Now you listen to me," Freddie yelled through a whisper, "I love that girl, and if you do ANYTHING to hurt her in any way, I'll kill you. So I suggest you back off."

Before Griffin could move his lips the door to the iCarly studio was busted open, and in walked Sam.

"Freddie! Get away from Griffin before you infect his bloodstream with dork disease!" she shouted.


	2. Sam's a coming

Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned iCarly, I do not, or anything related to it:(

Sam's POV , during flashback, as continued from Ch.1

"Freddie! Get away from Griffin before you infect his bloodstream with dork disease!" I shouted. God what is the dork up to now?

"Sam, it's cool, we were, uh just discussing something," Griffin replied with ease. I could see why Carly was in love with this guy. I mean come on, he's got it all, the sexy hair, the washboard abs. Who wouldn't date him? But he's a little too bad for mean. I mean, why would I want him upstaging me all the time? It wouldn't work. Not like I'm saying he's tougher than me, psh, no way, I'm Sam Puckett, you crazy? And this work thing isn't cool…I hate working. But work sounds like pork. I want some pork man…..

"SAM!" I heard Fred-lumps trying to get my attention. So I smacked him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?" that baby whined

"For irritating me dumbass," I spat back. Obviously I'm gonna win this little argument, so why not have some fun with the dork?

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be at the doctor's?" _Screw you Griffin_, I thought. Well, this could be fun.

"The thing is, I need to have a mammogram," I lied through my teeth.

"Aw gross come on Sam why'd you tell us that?" Fred-puss complained. So I smacked him upside the head again. "OW!" he shouted.

"Cause I need to borrow some money so I can pay for it." Ok that was a total lie, but I need some cash to take Carly to the Groovy Smoothie after she takes me to the doctor. What, you think I can't be nice? Hey, I'd do anything for Carly.

"Can't Carly give you the money?"

"She's already waiting outside to TAKE ME, god Freddie why are you so stupid? I'm not gonna bother her more than nessecary."

But then I saw the light bulb go off on Griffin. "Wait doesn't insur….."

"COME ON FREDDIE HURRAY UP CARLY'S WAITING!" I shouted into his ear.

"Fine bitch, here!" Freddie handed me a wad of twenties and a ten from his pocket.

"Later Fred-bag….and Griffin," I shouted over my shoulder as I bolted out the studio door.

As I stepped on the staircase I heard Griffin say, "You can be so gullible sometimes Fred."

And that's what I love about the kid.

_**Note: Sorry it's short guys next chapter will be longer! This is just a filler:)**_


	3. Carly and Griffin sitting in a tree

**I really want iCarly for Christmas….but right now I DON'T own iCarly, sad face :(**

Continued flashback as in previous chapters

Freddie's POV

I'm glaring at a blank television screen. Nothing's right. I'm sitting here in my room while Griffin is about to pick up Carly for their date. I can't feel anything. I can't decide what to do. It's the worst feeling in the world.

_Meanwhile at the movie theater,_ Carly's POV

Ok. Ok I can do this. This is just a date. Just a date with Griffin. But I know that it's more than that. I know what Griffin wants tonight. But I can't think straight. What if I say no and he dumps me? But if I say yes, I could get an STD, or worse, pregnant. And I can't even deal with Spencer's reaction right now. You need to calm down Carly. Look, here comes Griffin with the tickets.

"Alright, you ready Carly?" he asked.

"I don't know if I am Griffin." Wait, what? Ugh stupid mouth talking before my mind can think.

"So you don't want to see the movie?" Griffin asks obviously disappointed. What is it about him that makes me so damn stupid and nervous?

"NO! I mean no I don't not want to see the movie…I mean…I'm just really nervous babe I'm sorry." I jut out my lower lip. It ALWAYS works.

"Well what are you so nervous about?" he asks thinking I'm THAT stupid. Who does he think I am?

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know you wanted to go back to your apartment after the movie, and I know your mom and dad are away in Yakima to visit your aunt for the weekend. I just don't know if I'm ready yet." So yes, it is true that Griffin and I have been considering…you know….the s-word for quite some time but, I can't seem to wrap my thoughts around the concept. I love Griffin and all, but Spencer was CONSTANTLY lecturing me about waiting till marriage. Not like he had, but whatever.

"Carly, I love you, and I'm willing to wait for you. I want to have my first time with you. But I think I have something to make you relax," he speaks so softly. I'm about to burst inside. Griffin just told me he LOVES me. The only boy besides Spencer who has told me that is Freddie, but I know that was just his crush speaking. I now know I am in love with this boy. Nothing could ever change that.

"So what do you have for me to relax?" I asked in my cute girly voice topped off with the sexy smirk that I know turns Griffin on.

"You know what, the movie's going to start any minute. So let's go in the theater, and then I'll take you back to my place. And we can do whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Ok, that sounds…nice," I say and relax instantly. I know that whatever happens tonight will be a good choice.

_**Note: Or so she thinks! Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger! Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully one or two or three chapters each weekend, and hopefully a new story for Thanksgiving about Sam and why she can eat so much and still be so skinny….stay in tune and please review!**_


End file.
